Electronic mapping applications or systems, in which a two-dimensional plan or map view of an area, such as a street map or other kind of geographical map, have largely supplanted the use of paper maps due to several factors, including, but not limited to, the increased availability of navigational devices, smart phones, tablet computers, and other mobile systems; the enhanced access to the Global Positioning System (GPS) and other communication systems via such devices; and the updateability of electronic maps on these devices via the Internet.
Over time, the use of electronic maps has expanded into intra-building environments, especially for large buildings with multiple floors, each of which may include a significant number of possible internal destinations and routes therebetween. Typically, each floor is presented in isolation as a separate map, depicting the various rooms, open areas, passageways, and other significant features of that floor.